


So much pain 2

by daydreamer_tf



Series: So much pain [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, KINDA fluff at the end, SuperCorp, revenge on Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_tf/pseuds/daydreamer_tf
Summary: Part 1:Lex wounded Kara, who died in Lena's arm. Both revealed their love for each other.Lena then decides to revenge her love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: So much pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	So much pain 2

**Author's Note:**

> Your wishes are my command. You wanted revenge on Lex? There you go :D

The lifeless eyes of her lover are looking up into her own. The happy smile still on her lips, a smile that would reach her eyes if she would be still alive. A small tear rolling down her cheek as life escapes her body, her arms falling down from Lena’s cheek.

“Please, don’t leave me Kara.” Lena whispers desperately. “Not yet, please, not yet. I can’t lose you. I need you. You- You’re my everything…”

Her heart feels like someone ripped it out of her body and ran over it. She can’t breathe, her lungs feel like someone sucked out the air.  _ She’s gone. _ The thought runs through her whole body. And still, she wasn’t able to let go of the lifeless body, wasn’t able to search for a sudden heartbeat.

Not even the noises behind her were able to get her out of her frozen state. The sudden screams and cries make her look up just to look into a pair of brown eyes, filled with pain and tears.

“Kara! No!” The older sister falls down next to Lena, reaching out for the blonde’s hand, searching for the slightest trace of life in her body. When the reality hits her, more tears escape her eyes while she buries her face in her body.

“Who did this to her…?” Lena asks weak, brushing through Kara’s hair, not turning her gaze away from her face.

When Alex is finally able to calm down a little bit she looks up and brushes away her tears. “Your brother. It was Lex who did this.”

“Lex…?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, Lena’s expression changes and she gets slowly up. “Can you bring her somewhere safe? There is work for me.” She says cold before she turns around to walk into her office.

“What are you doing?”

“I will bring it to an end. I will stop him, once and for all, for the safety of everyone. I won’t let someone die through his hands again!” Determined, she walks into her office and towards her desk. Her mind already pushed away the pain that runs through her body, pushed away the knowledge that she will never have a life with Kara, with the love of her life. Pushed away that she will never hear her laugh, see her smile or even talk to her again.

“What do you have in mind?” Desperate, Alex brushes her tears away and gets up, leaving the body of her sister on the ground for the time being. She knows that she can’t cling to her, that it won’t bring her back.

But they would have to give her a proper funeral some time, but for now they have to find Lex and stop him. After that they can deal with the Kryptonians traditions and say goodbye to their sister, their love, their friend.

Lena turns to Alex with a determined face, in her hands a gun. “I think I know where he is.”

“Where?”

“No Alex. I will go alone. Stay with her please. I don’t want her to be alone.” Her eyes wander over to the balcony, a small soft smile curls over her lips, a smile that isn’t reaching her eyes anymore.

“I can’t let you go alone! Let me-“

“No! I know you want to take revenge too, but… You wouldn’t understand… I- Alex- I love… loved her! Lex took your sister from you, yes. But he also took my best friend and the love of my life from me! I never thought that I could love someone. That I could love someone like I loved her. But the moment she stepped into my office… She stole my heart with her cute smile, the little blush on her cheeks, her goofiness. I- I have to do this alone! So please, stay here.” And with that Lena hurries out of her office, leaving Alex alone.

She knows exactly where her brother is hiding. And she knows that he will try to trick her somehow but for the first time she was ready. What does she have to lose? She will stop him with everything she has, even if that means… Shaking her head she tries to clear her head.

“Lena? What are you doing here? Have you finally decided to join me? Are you finally coming to your senses?” Her brother’s voice sounds.

His voice makes Lena feel disgusted, anger rises inside her with every word he says. How dare he to smile at her like this when he killed her love just a few hours ago? When the blonde just died in her arms, telling her with her last breath what she felt for the brunette? How dare he even looks at her with this confidence?

Taking a deep breath, Lena smiles at him. “Of course, my dear brother. You were always right, with everything you said. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize.”

“That’s perfect! We can bring Superman down together! Together we can do anything.” Thrilled, he turns around and claps his hands together.

This is her chance. Quickly, she pulls out the gun, points it at him and shoots.

But the bullet just flies through him. His body flickers before it disappears.

“Oh my dumb little sister...” His voice sounds through a speaker but also from somewhere behind her, slowly coming closer. “Did you really think I wouldn’t expect you to come here? After all, I killed your little alien.”

She quickly turns around and shoots again, but the bullet just bounces off of his suit.

“I expected you to come here, little sister. You’re so predictable, you know. What did you think? Oh I will try to kill my own  _ brother _ ?! Lena, I’m your family. I always protected you and I always will. You’re a naive child if you think you can archive something in your life without me! I formed you, brought you on the right path until… you meet this pathetic creature!” He spits out hateful, hitting exactly the right spot in Lena’s heart.

_ He’s right. I’m nothing, no one. What am I without… _

Kara. The blonde's face appears in front of her inner eyes.

_ You’re right my love. I’m sorry for doubting myself. I am someone. I am my own person and I am not like my brother! I will not fall into his path and I will not get manipulated by him again! _

Her expression turns back into determination and she looks up at him with so much coldness in her eyes that even Lex backs away a little bit.

“You didn’t form me Lex, I owe you nothing but pain.” Her gaze falls on the little gap on his suits, barely visible. Is her aim good enough to hit him there? Her mind runs through all possible constellations that could happen.

_ What do you have to lose? _ She tells herself before she takes a deep breath.

“You know…” She starts again, looking up and smiles a little bit. “You lost me the moment you got obsessed with Superman. From this moment on you stopped being my brother. You became someone I barely recognized anymore, you became this strange person that looked like my brother but who wasn’t him. Do you know how many times I wished I could talk to you like we used to? I missed you.”

“Lena, you can still talk to-“

“No! Shut up!” Tears form in her eyes. “For me you died in that moment when Kara died in my arms. You, and the hope that was left for you to become my brother again, died right in that moment.” She points the gun back up. “You will never be my brother, Lex.”

The bullet hits perfectly and bursts open his suit. Little fragments fly through the air, tearing some little wounds into Lena’s skin. But the force of it is even worse for the older Luthor, who lies now on the ground. The little pieces are pressing themselves inside his body.

“What did you do?!” He screams furious and in pain.

“I saw a weakness and took the chance.” The next bullet escapes her gun, hitting him right in the chest. “I came here with the purpose to kill you, you said it yourself.”

“Wait!” He stops her from pulling the trigger again, already weak from losing so much blood he winks her down to him. “Let me tell you a secret.”

The moment she kneels next to him and bows down to understand him better a sharp pain drives through her body. “What…” Her gaze falls down to the source, when she sees the knife in her side she looks back into his eyes.

They are filled with satisfaction and wickedness. “If I go down, you will go down with me.” He whispers and turns the knife before his eyes fall shut.

It doesn’t take long before Lena falls down next to him, desperate she tries to crawl to the exit. But Lex did good work and soon her vision goes black.

“Lena? Lena. Lena!” A familiar voice whispers softly her name.

White light blinds her for a moment, when the brunette finally opens her eyes again. It takes her some moments to get used to the brightness that is filling the room.

Ocean blue eyes are looking into her own pair, which are filled with so much love for the younger one. “Kara?”

“Yes my love.”

“Is that really you?” Her green eyes tear up.

With a nod, Kara helps Lena up on her feet. “It is me.”

“How… you died…” Realization hits her when her gaze wanders down to the ground. She looks down onto her own lifeless body. “Am I…?”

“No, not yet. You have to go back my love, it’s not your time yet.”

“No, no. I can’t. I don’t- I don’t wanna lose you again.”

A smile appears on Kara’s lips. “You’re not losing me. I’m always with you, right here.” She points to Lena’s heart.

The younger one shakes her head desperately and takes Kara’s hands into her own. “Please, I can’t see a life without you. I love you Kara, please don’t send me back down. Please.”

Kara’s hand brushes through the dark hair, her eyes scan over Lena’s face before she leans in for a soft kiss.

And right in that moment Lena knows that there will never be someone else she would be able to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I don't regret anything. And I'm not sorry, ok maybe a little bit?


End file.
